


The Green Journal

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Gentleness, It's a happy story, Lolicon, Not in a bad way tho, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Wholesome, warning: might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Discovering a mysterious green journal in my young daughter Chloe's bedroom, I am shocked to discover that she has been having sexual thoughts about me, and decide to help her put these troubling feelings to rest.
Kudos: 33





	The Green Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling kinda down, lately, so I decided to treat myself to a nice, wholesome story as opposed to the ridiculous stuff I usually post. "Wholesome emotional comfort and gentle sex for innocent little girls" is something I massively enjoy, and hence, it's the kind of thing I'm usually more inclined to write whenever I want to ease my own emotions. I also don't write in the first-person very often, so this was an interesting exercise for me. Enjoy!

I like to think of myself as a pretty compassionate person. Then again, doesn’t everyone? Being emotional is one of the most important parts of being human, after all. Admittedly, this isn’t always as easy as it sounds. Life can throw all sorts of twists and turns at you, and there are some situations where emotionalism doesn’t cut it, or, if it does, it cuts the wrong way, so to speak. Makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do. I suppose this was the case for my daughter, Chloe, after I discovered a very interesting secret of hers. This probably doesn’t mean much coming from me, given that I’m her father, but Chloe really is the most perfect daughter anyone could ask for. She’s loyal, incredibly smart (at least for a nine-year-old) and has the biggest heart of anyone I know, child or adult. You’d think this would make life easy for her, but that’s not always true. I do everything I can to keep Chloe happy, healthy, and safe, and although she does well in school and is usually in a good mood around me, I can’t help but feel like there’s something I’m missing. There are times where, if we’re not doing anything else at the moment, she’ll look at me with this strange, somewhat needy expression for a second or two before looking away. Sometimes, she’ll get my attention by tapping on my arm or tugging on my leg, and then when I address her, she’ll turn away and act as though what she had to say wasn’t important. Lately, she’s been considerably less talkative, and it seems like she’s losing sleep over… something. I’ve wanted to confront her about all this on numerous occasions, but I could never really work up the courage to do so. She’s a shy girl, and it doesn’t take much to overwhelm her senses or emotions. I would never want to back her into a corner and force her to cough up answers, so, until I knew more about why she was acting this way, I let her be. As fate would have it, the answers I was looking for came much sooner than expected.

The day started out regularly. I woke up early and made Chloe breakfast before she had to go to school. I talked with her a bit in the kitchen while she ate, asking about her thoughts on an upcoming test she had. She didn’t say much outside of a few basic answers, but I knew my girl was smart, so she wouldn’t have any trouble when the test rolled around. After breakfast, I helped her collect her things and prepare her backpack.

“Remember to look both ways before crossing the street, sweetie,” I said as I placed one final notebook inside her bag and zipped it up for her. I brushed her long blonde hair aside to get to the zipper.

“You always say that, daddy. I don’t even cross the street on my way to school,” replied Chloe with a light giggle.

“My point still stands. You gonna be okay walking home, too?”

“Yeah, I think I… um…” A sudden, pensive look overtook her face for a brief moment.

“Chloe?” Saying her name made her snap out of this minor trance immediately, and she gave me a bright smile.

“I’ll be okay, daddy!” She turned around and started towards the door, but I stopped her.

“Ah-ah, aren’t you forgetting something?” I said with a smile.

“Hmm? What?”

“This…” I bent down and planted a deep kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Chloe.” Her bright blue eyes beamed up at me when she heard this.

Chloe giggled and blushed. “I love you too, daddy,” she said shyly before turning around and heading out the door quickly. I waved goodbye to her and watched as she walked briskly down the sidewalk, towards the elementary school that was just a short distance away from our house. Even at nine years, Chloe displayed a great deal of independence, and had always enjoyed walking to and from school, when the weather allowed, of course. I only closed the door after she was out of sight, retreating back inside. I had work off, that day, and had decided to use my spare time to do some housekeeping and organization, things I often neglected due to my busy schedule. I cleaned up the kitchen, sorted through and put away a pile of laundry I had left in my room, and then moved on to Chloe’s room, looking to clean up any books or toys she might have left on the ground, as well as change out her bed sheets. It was the latter of these two activities that led me to discover something very interesting about my little girl. Firstly, when I went to take off the smooth, light blue sheets that were already on her bed, I noticed a peculiar spot of dampness towards the center of the sheet. I had never, ever known Chloe to be a bed-wetter, so where this stain could have come from was a complete mystery to me. Her pillow also seemed to be stained in a similar fashion, though not nearly to the same degree. My investigation of her pillow revealed something entirely new to me, as hidden underneath it was a very small journal with a green cover. Chloe’s intelligence had always been displayed clearly in the amount of reading and writing she did. She was more literate than most kids her age, and I knew she liked to do both in equal volumes in her spare time. However, I had never seen this particular journal before a day in my life, and this was very confusing for me, since Chloe was often eager to show me her writing wherever possible. Truth be told, I didn’t feel entirely justified looking in that journal, but my sheer curiosity, as well as my concern for Chloe herself, compelled me to open it. What I found inside was extremely intriguing. The journal had clearly been in use for a long time, as it was filled with countless diary entries, drawings, thoughts and random musings that had all come from the mind of Chloe herself. This didn’t surprise me much, but what did surprise me was that nearly everything in the journal was focused entirely around me.

_“Today, daddy took me out to the mall, and we went shopping together. I found this really pretty dress in one of the stores, and he bought it for me, even though it cost a lot of money. I was so happy, I couldn’t stop smiling for the entire trip home. Just being around daddy makes me happy, but when he does nice things like this for me, I feel even happier!”_

I quickly scanned through the pages of the journal, finding countless other entries much like this one, many of which detailed events I remembered.

_“There was a big storm last night, with lots of thunder and lightning. Thunder doesn’t scare me as much now as it did when I was little, but I still asked daddy to hold me when it got dark. Really, I just wanted to be held by him again. Daddy’s so tall and strong, he makes me feel so safe when he holds me tight. My favorite is when he presses me against his chest, and I can hear his heart go thump-thump. I can just close my eyes and pretend there’s nothing else around us, it’s just me and daddy. Sometimes, I feel like I never want to leave his arms.”_

The storm Chloe had wrote about in this entry had happened just a few days ago. I remembered it well. Chloe had seemed just as frightened by the loud sounds outside as she had when she was much younger. It hadn’t occurred to me that she might be feigning fear just to be held by me. I kept reading.

_“Daddy noticed that I was having some trouble falling asleep last night, and came in to check on me. I think he might have known I was getting all jittery thinking about him. To help me sleep, he sang me a lullaby. I really, really love it when daddy sings to me. His voice sounds so nice, it’s deep and soft. My whole body gets tingly when I hear it. After he was done, he kissed me good-night and left, and I did feel a lot better…”_

There was a large blank space on the page before the writing continued again.

_“But… I really, really wanted him to stay.”_

While looking through the different journal entries, I saw a plethora of doodles and small notes written in the margins. Obviously, most of them involved me. Crude drawings of two stick figures holding hands. Plenty of heart symbols drawn all over the pages, many of them having the word “daddy” written inside of them. I found a few small sentence fragments that seemed to be nothing more than joyful recollections of the traits Chloe liked about me. “BIG, STRONG HANDS,” “DADDY’S KISSES,” “HAPPY SNUGGLES.” They frequently repeated across the pages. As I read through the journal, I got to see Chloe’s perspective on several events I could recall in recent memory, all of which had me as the focus. Flipping through more pages, though, the nature of Chloe’s entries began to change.

_“When I think about daddy, I get this… funny feeling. My naughty parts start to tingle, and sometimes they get kinda gooey. Touching them feels nice, sometimes, but in a weird way. It’s kinda scary. I don’t do it that much, and never when daddy’s around, but it’s when he’s nice to me that I feel like I need to do it the most!”_

This really caught my attention. It seemed my little girl was discovering herself at a much younger age than most. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course, but the way in which she described her first sexual experiences in this journal made me worried that she wasn’t exploring herself in an entirely healthy or safe way. My suspicions were confirmed as I kept reading, and saw her entries become increasingly desperate.

_“I don’t know what to do! I’m so scared! Thinking about daddy makes my parts tingle, but touching them makes me feel icky. I’m probably a bad girl for doing it… but, I can’t stop. I want daddy to help me, but I don’t want him to get mad. Why do I have to feel like this?!”_

There was a large break in the page after this paragraph. I saw a few crinkled dots on the paper, evidence that drops of liquid had fallen on them.

_“I just want daddy. I want him to make all the bad, icky feelings go away, like he always does, so I can feel happy and warm again. He’ll probably yell at me and say that I’ve been bad, though…”_

Another large break.

_“...But I still want him.”_   
  


I didn’t have to read any more of the journal to know what I had to do. Even through her messy handwriting, I could sense that my baby girl was in great distress, and there was no thought more painful for me than that. Come that night, and I was sure I could put all of her fears to rest.

The rest of the day went along as usual. Chloe came home from school in the afternoon, we hugged, played for a while, and I made her dinner shortly thereafter. I had taken the journal with me and placed it in the drawer of a small table next to the couch, so I could easily reach it when I was ready to confront her about her fantasies. I didn’t give her any indication that I was planning this beforehand, though. As far as she was concerned, this was just an ordinary evening for us. It was only a little later, close to when she would normally be going to bed, that I decided to have the talk with her. After watching some shows together on the couch, I abruptly turned off the TV and looked directly at Chloe.

“Is it bedtime already, daddy?” she asked, looking at me with her adorable, bright eyes.

“No, not quite yet, sweetie,” I answered.

“Then why’d you turn the TV off?” she asked.

“Because I need to have a little talk with you.” The way I said this instantly made Chloe realize that something was afoot.

“About what…?” she asked, nervously.

“Nothing bad, don’t worry. I was cleaning your room today, and I found… this,” I said, opening the nearby drawer and pulling out the green journal. Upon seeing it, Chloe’s eyes immediately went wide with fear.

“O-Oh, no! No, that’s… y-you weren’t…” Chloe stammered, her whole body quivering. She went red in the face, her anxiety building at an alarming rate.

“Calm down, honey, calm down,” I comforted. Chloe started to choke out tears as she pulled away from me in shame.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy! I’m sorry! Y-You weren’t supposed to see that! It’s bad, it’s bad!” Chloe cried, shaking her head. My paternal instincts quickly began to overtake me. I slid up next to her and gently scooped her up into my arms, cradling her small, thin body against my chest. She whimpered and avoided my gaze, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but as I started to slowly stroke the back of her head with my other arm around her waist, she began to settle down.

“Shhh… shhh… it’s not bad, honey. Daddy isn’t mad at you, not at all. See?” I tilted Chloe’s head up so she could see me, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back weakly.

“Did… did you read all of it?” she asked shyly.

“I read a lot of it, and I know what kind of stuff you wrote in it.” I took a deep breath before continuing, prompting Chloe to do the same. “Chloe… sweetie… you know that daddy loves you very much, right?” I asked, still stroking her hair.

“Mm-hmm…” she muttered.

“Well, daddy’s always known that you’ve loved him very much, too, but not really in this kind of… special way.” I was extra careful with my wording, and with my tone of voice. I spoke calmly and softly, trying to help Chloe relax.

“I-It’s wrong, isn’t it? I knew I wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this about you…” Chloe said, guiltily turning her head away from me.

“No, no, baby girl… it’s not wrong. I know all these funny feelings in your body can seem weird and a little scary, but that doesn’t mean they’re wrong. It’s okay to feel this way about daddy, because daddy will always love you, no matter what.” I leaned forward and kissed her forehead deeply, making her coo happily.

“So… there’s nothing wrong with my parts? They’re not sick or anything?” asked Chloe.

“No, honey, they’re not. That tingling you feel, it just means they want to be touched and rubbed a little. You’ve been doing that, haven’t you? I read about in your journal,” I said. Chloe rubbed her hands together pensively, keeping them pressed against my chest.

“Yeah, a little…” she admitted, quite embarrassed with herself. “Sometimes, it feels good, but in a weird way. The tingling usually gets worse when I start doing it, though, a-and… um…” She paused, unsure about continuing. “It makes me… want you more.”

“Want me? How?”

“Y’know, want you to come in my room, hold me, snuggle with me, give me kisses… all the nice, happy things you always do to me.” Chloe visibly smiled as she said this.

“I see…” My suspicions had been entirely correct. Chloe was sexually attracted to me, and in a very deep way. However, she was too young to fully understand how all of these new, complicated emotions really worked, and was feeling too intimidated by them to truly express her feelings for me. Thankfully, I knew the perfect way to gain her trust. “Are they tingling right now?”

Chloe pursed her lips anxiously before answering. “Yeah… a lot…” she said, nodding.

“Well, how would you feel about having daddy touch them for you, to make you feel good?” I suggested, moving my hands further down her smooth back.

“R-Really? Would that be okay?” she asked, hopefully.

“Of course, Chloe,” I replied, nodding.

“Okay…” she said after taking a moment to think about it. I smiled, kissed her again, then turned her around so her back faced me.

“Okay, then. Let’s just get these panties off, first…” I lifted up the bottom of her dress and reached for the edge of her soft panties, carefully pulling them off her legs, and revealing her small, pink, perfect pussy underneath. I could already see that she was rather wet, and her legs were squirming as she lay against me. In fact, her whole body was squirming, and she was letting out these little whimpers that made me hesitant to move forward. “Something wrong, honey?”

“I’m… I’m scared…” Chloe mewled.

“Oh, sweetie…” I kissed the top of her head again and hugged her tightly with my right arm. “This won’t be scary, it’ll feel really good. Daddy will be right here for you the whole time. Here, hold my hand…” I lifted my left hand, letting Chloe grab it with hers and squeeze it strongly. Once she seemed more calm, I let my right hand drift close to her beckoning slit. “If something starts to hurt or feel nasty, you can tell daddy to stop, okay, pumpkin?”

“Mm-hmm…” Chloe murmured. I took this as a final confirmation, and started to gently rub her tender pussy lips. She gasped lightly once I put my hands on them, and then started to moan very softly under her breath as I traced the edges of her slit. Once I brought a finger up to her clit and started rubbing it, her moans became much more audible.

“This little button feels really good when it’s rubbed, doesn’t it, baby girl?”

“I-It does, daddy… so good…” Chloe moaned, pressing the side of her head against my chest and letting out pleasured gasps and little squeals. She squeezed my hand softly to the same rhythm as my rubbing. Her small, delicate hand barely wrapped around my palm, while her other hand fidgeted anxiously while she held it up near her chest. I put another finger down and started to stroke the hot folds of Chloe’s womanhood while I continued to play with her clit.

“You don’t have to feel bad about touching yourself down here, Chloe. If you feel the need to, you can stroke yourself just like this, or ask daddy to do it for you. I just want you to feel good…” I whispered in her ear.

“I-It’s getting so wet and sticky, daddy…” Chloe said, pressing her knees together as she felt sublime spikes of pleasure course through her young, petite body.

“That just means your body really likes this,” I replied. As I kept fingering her, it seemed as though Chloe’s mind was catching up with her body. Her whimpering and mewling was starting to give way to more happy moaning and even a few very brief giggles. Being here, pressed right up against me, completely absorbed by my warmth and scent, all while having her nether regions gently and tenderly played with must have been flooding Chloe’s brain with positive emotions, enough to drive off whatever guilt she might still be feeling. I found myself enjoying the activity almost as much as her. Having her in my arms, being able to give my beautiful baby girl so much love and pleasure, it made me feel the happiest that I’d been in weeks. Chloe deserved every last ounce of my care, and I was going to give as much as she wanted. “Want to make things a little more intense, honey?” I asked sweetly.

“H-Huh?” Chloe didn’t seem to fully register my question. She was too enraptured by the sensations coming from her pussy.

“I could make you feel even better, if you let me put a finger inside you…” I tempted.

“Inside me…? Wouldn’t that… hurt?” Chloe asked innocently.

“It might hurt, just a little, but it’ll start feeling really nice once you get used to it. We don’t have to, though. Daddy will only do what you’re comfortable with, honey…” I gave her another kiss on the top of her head after saying this, making her moan happily.

“Mmm… o-okay, daddy. You can put your finger inside me…” Chloe said.

“Alright, sweetie…” On the upward stroke of my middle finger, I pressed tightly against her warm, wet pussy, wriggling it inside of her vagina. Chloe squealed and pulled my left hand close to her chest as I forced my finger inside of her. She was extremely tight, but that was no surprise. This was probably the first time anything had poked its way into her vagina in her entire life.

“Nngh… d-daddy, it’s tight! It’s so tight!” Chloe cried.

“Want me to stop?” I asked, halting the advance of my finger.

“No… keep going…” Chloe moaned. I pushed just a little further, probing the upper curve of her vagina with my finger as I went, eagerly searching for her g-spot. “D-Daddy, t-that spot right there, it’s… aah!” Chloe’s whole body tensed up as she dug her face into my chest once again. Her legs spasmed as a warm jet of pussy juice splattered against my hand. It seemed her g-spot hadn’t been that hard to find after all.

“Told you it would feel even better,” I said seductively. With my middle finger prodding the perfect spot in her vagina, my thumb rubbing and teasing her clit, and my other free fingers stroking the sensitive folds of her pussy, Chloe’s nether regions must have been positively throbbing with pleasure. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t look like she was going to last much longer with this much stimulation. Her breathing became quick and hot, and her moaning grew louder and faster. Pulling my hand close to her chest, I could feel her heart beating rapidly.

“D-Daddy, daddy… aahn… it’s so good. It feels… so good…” My little girl was totally overcome by the sensations coming from her sex organs. There were no words in her vocabulary that would let her properly describe what she was feeling. “S-Something’s happening…! Daddy, it’s… so hot… ooh!” Chloe’s legs twitched as her hips thrust against my hand uncontrollably. I smiled, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

“It’s okay, sweetie, you’re okay… just let it happen…” I comforted. I sped up my fingering, making Chloe squeak and gasp in pure delight. My beautiful baby girl was about to have her very first orgasm, and I couldn’t be happier.

“Aah… aah… daddy, it’s coming! It’s coming! AAH!” Chloe cried out loudly as her entire body trembled. Her vagina pulsed and clenched tightly around my finger, squirting even more of her viscous love juices. She closed her eyes and hugged my arm tightly, pressing herself against me as hard as she could.

“Good girl… good girl…” I whispered melodically, cradling her shivering body as she came. Her orgasm seemed to last for several moments, before she finally started to come down from her high. Her body was left as a hot, trembling mess, with Chloe still panting and moaning under her breath. I withdrew my sticky hand from her privates and gave her another kiss, just for good measure. “You did such a good job, Chloe. Daddy’s so proud of you.”

“Haa… haa…” Chloe took a moment to catch her breath before speaking again. A smile overtook her face as she looked up into mine. “Daddy, that was… amazing. I never knew my body could feel that good.”

“That’s what daddy’s here for, baby girl. To help you discover yourself,” I said, squeezing her hand gently.

“Normally, when I touch myself down there, I feel icky, but when you did it, I felt… happy.” Chloe turned on her side and nuzzled against me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I held onto her in turn and gave her yet another gentle kiss on the top of her head. For a single, pristine moment, I lay there with my gorgeous daughter, both of us perfectly satisfied with each-other’s company. Eventually, though, I heard Chloe let out a long yawn.

“Look’s like someone’s a little sleepy…” I teased. Chloe giggled.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready for bed, now,” she said. Given the intensity of her orgasm, this didn’t surprise me.

“Okay then, honey, let’s get you tucked in.” As I rose from the couch, I pulled Chloe into my arms and picked up her body. She was a little heavy, but by no means impossible to carry. As I walked upstairs, Chloe’s eyes were perpetually affixed to my face, beaming at me with a look of pure joy and contentment. She only looked away once she realized I had passed the door to her room in the upstairs hallway.

“Um, daddy, you went past my room,” Chloe said, pointing behind me.

“I know,” I replied with a smirk. As I came to the end of the hall, I entered my bedroom, and promptly lay Chloe down on my large bed. Her eyes went wide when she started to realize what was happening.

“You mean… I get to sleep with you?” Chloe asked, excitedly.

“That’s something you’d like, isn’t it? C’mon, climb under the covers with me,” I said, getting into bed while leaving plenty of space for Chloe to climb in, as well. She wasted no time in climbing under the covers and snuggling right up against my chest, hugging me once again.

“Mmm… daddy…” Chloe moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around my tightly, completely absorbing herself in my presence.

“Comfy, sweetie?”

“Mm-hmm…” Chloe responded, happily.

“Good…” I gave her another kiss, and hugged her back. “You don’t have to bottle your feelings up like that any more, Chloe. Whatever you’re feeling, whatever changes happen to your body, daddy will always be here to make you feel good again.”

“Thanks…” Chloe said, kissing my chest. “I… I love you, daddy…”

“I love you too, baby girl. Daddy will always love you…” Soon enough, I found Chloe drifting off to sleep in my embrace, and myself shortly thereafter. I felt at ease, knowing my little girl would wake up right next to me the following morning, no longer afflicted by the incessant longing she had harbored for me. I meant everything I had said to her, about making her feel good, because, as far as I was concerned, that was my ultimate goal as her father. To keep my baby girl feeling safe, happy and loved, no matter what the world threw at her. Of that much, I had always been certain.


End file.
